


Differences

by scapolice



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT ZERO, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapolice/pseuds/scapolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you don't notice something until it's already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

There were a whole lot of differences between him and X. He had no idea why they worked so well together, why they both read eachother so well- it really didn't make sense, but he was grateful for it.

For one, their appearances.

X's short, dark hair was tucked away under his helmet. He'd only seen it once or twice- he seemed almost embarassed about it, and continued to wear his helmet as much as possible. Zero didn't quite get why. It'd looked nice, hathair eventually fluffing up to become a somewhat orderly, albeit kind of scruffy, 'do. He wondered if X had cut it himself. He'd ask to do it for him, next time.

His eyes were big and friendly, a neutral green shade encasing the space between the irises and the whites. Zero's weren't. They were slanted, cold and blue. Beneath them, there weren't any dimples, no matter how hard he grinned- he supposed he just didn't mean it enough. 

The moment X's lips even began to curl upwards, two almost uneven dents, at the top of his round cheeks. Every smile was sincere, and every nervous little giggle was contagious. 

He didn't really hear it much any more. It wasn't as if X was unhappy, no. Far from it. But there was less pink in his cheeks, his eyes didn't stick to Zero like they used to- only until a couple months ago, he'd act like Zero was the only person in the room as soon as he entered.

X still gave him attention, but it felt... Different. Conversation between two best friends. Seamless, not full little spaces, pockets of silence where X was at a loss for words. 

He didn't follow him any more. X had met a girl- it was very clear he liked her- he giggled until he turned pink, gazed at her with big green eyes. She liked him too. She hugged herself whenever he was near, always fiddling with her hair. It wasn't half as pretty as his. Their little exchanges always left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Surely he'd been enough for X in the past, right? There had to be a reason for this unwelcome change. He'd look behind and X wouldn't be trailing behind. He'd reach forward, but X'd already gotten up and gone.

Then again, best friends didn't act like that towards eachother. There weren't any sidelong glances, no content staring, hesitation or flustering. Best friends just were. And that's how it had become. 

Somehow, this made him feel uneasy. He was X's best friend, and he was glad to be, but... Surely he was entitled to more? 

He'd not returned X's stares at first, and X had given up on him in that way, moved on from little fantasies about his stronger partner. But now they were equal- or rather, X was beginning to grow even stronger than him. He'd overtaken his senior with ease. And since X wasn't dependent on his strength any more, he saw even less of him. He wanted to see that smile more. 

Some nights, he'd just stand outside his door, waiting for him to come back. Perhaps this is how X felt when gathering his parts, waiting desperately for his friend, someone he'd watched with eager eyes, analyzing every little move, and relied upon.

There was some bitter irony in this, he knew.


End file.
